Fatal Error IV
by starck29
Summary: Lily Luna Potter.


_Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Rowling.  
_

_Note d'Auteur : Merci à Memepotter952504 qui a corrigé cet OS, qui est un ... un OS radical et cathartique on va dire. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review et bonne (?) lecture._

**Fatal Error IV**

Une journée qui aurait put être comme les autres, si seulement …

D'un mouvement rageur, elle quitta la Bibliothèque. C'était la troisième qu'elle essayait et c'était encore raté. Son exposé approchait, et elle séchait complet sur la bibliographie. Bibliographie qui selon sa prof existait, mais évidemment elle n'arrivait pas à la trouver. Lily commençait à en avoir marre de cette vie. C'était toujours la même rengaine : aller en cours, supporter la bonne humeur des autres, seule, et essayer de réussir son année. Elle éclata de rire, indifférente à ce qui l'entourait. Sa vie était risible, non mais vraiment, Histoire de l'art et Archéologie, quelle idée avait-elle eu ce jour-là ? Elle aurait dut prendre droit comme tout le monde.

Elle rejoignit sa fac, envoyant sur le répondeur un appel de son père qui voulait encore savoir comment elle allait. Mal évidemment, mais lorsqu'elle le lui disait il refusait de le voir, arguant que tout le monde allait mal et qu'elle devait arrêter de se plaindre.

\- Lily ! l'appela une voix

Elle se retourna, c'était Anaïa. Youpi, elle allait encore devoir sourire à cette boule de bonne humeur et de joie de vie.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle

\- Oui et toi ? répondit poliment Lily

\- J'ai du mal avec un exposé, celui d'art contemporain.

\- Tu passes sur quoi déjà ?

\- Malévitch et les avant-gardes russes.

\- T'as un beau sujet en plus, sur quoi est-ce que tu as des difficultés ?

\- Je ne comprend pas l'intérêt de ces œuvres. Carré blanc sur fond blanc tout le monde peut le faire, y a rien de compliqué.

\- Si justement, tu connais le paradoxe qui dit que moins il y a de choses visibles et plus il y en a à décrire ?

\- Tu penses ? lui demanda l'autre jeune fille visiblement peu convaincue

\- Oui, et en plus derrière cette œuvre se cache toute sa pensée, c'est ça qui est vraiment intéressant avec lui et avec l'abstraction de manière générale.

\- Merci, Lily.

\- Y a pas de soucis. On se revoit tout à l'heure en cours ?

\- Non, les filles et moi on y sera pas, désolée.

\- Très bien.

Comme d'habitude … sa promo avait la fâcheuse habitude de sécher certains cours en fonction des profs ou de leurs exposés respectifs. Et en plus ils allaient avoir leur année sans soucis alors que ceux qui assistaient à tout les cours sans en manquer un seuls allaient finir aux rattrapages. Ça la dégoûtait.

\- À demain alors, répondit-elle mécaniquement

Lily s'en alla, rejoignant sa salle de classe, seule. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que les personnes avec lesquels elle s'entendait le plus quitte sa promo à la fin de leur L2 ? Entre ceux qui avaient abandonnés, ceux qui avaient changés de filière et les redoublants …

En s'assit en salle à côté d'Aélys, une fille du parcours lettres anciennes et l'une des rares personnes qu'elle considérait comme son amie. Elle avait de longs cheveux bleus ciels légèrement bouclés et les yeux violets.

\- Toujours pas de bibliographie pour ton sujet ?

\- Non malheureusement. Pourtant c'est un super sujet que j'ai là. Mais que veux-tu, les dessins animés ne sont que pour les enfants après tout, alors ça ne devrait pas étonner. À quoi bon pouvoir emprunter ou consulter des ouvrages dessus ? Qui est-ce que ça intéressera ? En plus c'est que des dessins et c'est pas réaliste, ce sera jamais aussi beau qu'un vrai film. Et puis à quoi bon faire des bouquins d'art dessus ? C'est pas de l'art ça, l'art c'est de Vinci, Monet, Turner, Malévitch … ah non c'est vrai l'abstraction y a pas d'intérêt tout le monde peut le faire. Foutus études, tout ça pour une vie de CDD payés au lance-pierre pour un métier qui n'existera peut-être plus dans dix ans. Vingt, en fonction du bon vouloir du Ministère. Après tout, c'est ça d'être la septième roue du carrosse.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lily Luna Potter se trancha les veines, et son sang rouge carmin vint souiller ses beaux cheveux blonds.


End file.
